


Let Me Blow Your Mind

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia, writes gore novels, stuffs her face with chocolate and travels the world without a care in the world, no attchments, only communicating with her three friends. A flower boy waltzes in her life turning it upside down. Zico x OC, Block B appear as well !!Every similarities with the real world are not intentional. Don't own shit, only the story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : All the similarities you might find here, shove 'em up your bum and enjoy the weirdness of my brain

Chapter 1.

˝Uhm this is awkward, but could you loan me your shaving foam?˝- The girl said bouncing on her heels. She held one hand out, fingers curled in a painful twist - ˝I burned myself on the tea kettle˝ - His eyes traveled up her body, from the tattoos that peeked out to the cute smile she was giving him. He stepped back.

˝Uhm come in˝- His words were kinda rushed, the thick accent escaping and mixing in. The room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, empty coke cans, cellphone and laptop chargers on literally every socket. ˝Uhm we came in late, so we tired. Wait here please˝- He left her in the middle of the room to fetch the shaving foam. Two heads peeked from the other room. Curious they came in.

˝Hii˝- A tall boy said with a too deep voice and wide smile. He was wearing a pair of jeans with the end cuffed and a white t - shirt. When he smiled his mouth made a heart shape and his eyes shrieked. The other was much shorter with short messy brown hair and round glasses wearing a long oversized t-shirt and jeans.

˝You a fan?˝- He asked politely bowing. Her breathing stopped. Fan?

˝Uhm I asked for..˝

˝Shaving foam. She burned herself˝- The boy that opened the door appeared beside her. He gave the others a look and passed her the can. Fiddling with her other hand she shaked it and let out a small amount on her ring finger.

˝Does it help?˝- The deep voice asked. She nodded.

˝It helps prevent the bubbles that usually come after you burn your skin. Toothpaste works as well but not as good as male shaving foam. ˝

˝Oh..˝- He added watching it intensely. She didn't even notice him walk to her and dip his head on her hand. Her left hand was red and sore from the burn but the foam helped. It cooled and soothed the skin. It was one of the oldest tricks she learnt.

˝That's a really good tip, I'm Ziahco˝- The boy introduced himself. She turned to him with a smile missing the looks the other two gave him.

˝Hyung?˝- The deeper voice asked uncertain.

˝I'm Ophelia, thank you for the help. I'll leave you boys now˝- Waving to the others she smiled and left for the door. When they heard the click shut others emerged from the side bedroom and rushed to boy holding the shaving foam. He gave them a cheeky smile.

˝She was cuuuute. Relax, I don't think she knows us˝- Just in time a scream came from the other side of the wall followed by female shrieking.

˝THEY'RE BESIDE US? OPHELIA THE FUCK!˝- a female voice yelled.

˝STOP YELLING! WHO ARE THEY?!˝- The girl, now known as Ophelia shouted back. ˝I'M STILL HURT SHUT UP OR GO HARASS THEM.˝

˝Hyuuuung˝- The deeper voice said. He fidgeted with his hands. ˝Remember what happened last time?˝

˝Jihoonie's right, Jiho˝- A new voice added. His short and messy hair covered two curious eyes. ˝We have to figure out if they're normal fans or our vacation is over˝

˝Kyung is right, even if she was hella cute˝- The shorter added.

˝Hell yeah! Taeil hyung understands me˝- Jiho aka Zico said. The others shook their heads.

˝Whatever, do what you want but leave me alone, I want to get finally a good night's sleep and just do nothing for a change. Most of us want to. Jiho you mess with her if you want too, tell her we're not here if she asks.˝- Yukwon said with a yawn. The only boy with a girlfriend, the only boy who thought clearly when they encountered female fans or just females. Being 24/7 with guys, touring, practicing and living together took a toll on a young male heart. They wanted company only a girl could give them.

˝I'm leaving with Jihoonie to roam around the city˝- Taeil said. He was putting on a big hat that hid his face partially and showing a camera in his backpack.

˝Yeah, hyuuung you becareful˝- The baby mama said in his deep voice.

˝Shut up Jihoon˝- Jiho retorted and grabbed a coke can. He decided to sunbathe in the patio and relax. The sun was still high up, blinding him. Grabbing a pair of shades he took of his t-shirt and lied on the chairs putting his legs on the balcony edge. Just as he was about to doze off he heard female voices.

˝What do you mean they all appeard?˝- One hushed.

˝I saw their heads peek out, eavesdropping probably. I just wanted something for my hand. Boys are wierd˝- He recognized Ophelia's voice. The other laughed.

˝Giirl, they are one of the weirdest k pop bands, dorky as fuck˝

˝Is that why you drool over the one with the deep voice? He's slow˝

˝Don't talk shit about my baby and stop rolling your eyes. You coming with us right?˝

˝nope˝

˝Whaaaaa˝

˝I'm renting bikes with Nana, gonna downhill and release some steam˝

˝YOU two should have been boys. I sweat to god˝

˝You still look more manly than me in a dress. At least I have boobs˝- Jiho grinned to himself at Ophelia's voice. They were friends and apparently Ophelia didn't know much about Kpop or nothing at all. That pleased him. She wouldn't make a fuss of them being there..the other however.

˝Why do I keep getting this sensation that you'll stalk them now

˝Who me?˝

˝No Santa. Yes you˝

˝Well not really, but I'd like to catch a glimpse of them in the pool˝

˝Just don't let them catch a glimpse of you in the pool ahahahah they'll run ahhaha˝

˝Ophelia you're mean˝

˝You stilll llovee meeee˝

˝Hell no˝

˝Asshole˝

˝Yeah, yeah relax here, 'kay? I'ma go take a shower before we hit the shops.˝

˝Sure˝- Jiho heard the patio door close and a creaks. Ophelia probably lied on the chairs just like he did.

˝So, did you have a nice time listenint?˝- Her voice startled him.

˝Uhm...you've known?˝

˝I can see you˝- Jerking his head he saw her pale eyes stare at him. They were a weird color now that he looked closely. Something between blue, green and gray. Like a storm about to happen. She had midlenght strawberry blonde hair and long bangs. The side of her nose was pierced with a stud. A long, thin scar ran from the side of her jaw up to her hair line. She had pouty lips that stretched into a smirk.

˝Ah shiet. So, how's the hand?˝- He gave her a lazy smile and leaned back. The sun was warming his skin making him sleepy.

˝Better actually, thank you˝- she stared back at him ˝Oh, you're Asian!˝- He resisted the urge to laugh and roll his eyes.

˝Yeah, that I am, since I was born!˝- She laughed at him making a silly face. Her scar twisted into a moon shape. ˝yoU GONNA TELL ON US?˝

˝Can I earn money by it?˝

˝Maybe˝

˝Interesting...let me check the intervebz for info˝

˝I was...joking˝

˝Really? Too bad˝

˝You need cash?˝

˝Always. Good books and tatts cost money, not to mention all the ink pens I go thorught˝- He perked up at the mention of tattoos.

˝I have tattoos as well˝

˝So I see˝- her eyes scanned his upper body. Suddenly he didn't feel so confident. He wasn't ripped as Yukwon or Bbomb. In fact he had a small belly.

˝What's the frown for?˝- Her voice brought him back.

˝Uhm I'm getting to hot˝- He lied horribly and you could hear it from the thickness of the accent he let in.

˝Suure, so you guys too a vacation or? You're in a band right?˝- Was she trying to distract him. He scratched his head, the bleached hair tussling easily.

˝Yeah, relaxing for a while. It's been hellish the past few months. I love this but I hate it at the same time. Whenever I have a song idea I just can't find time to write or even memorize it. We need to recharge our batteries. Ever heard of Kpop?˝- He tried to press his luck. Luckily Kpop was a word thing now, everybody knew about it.

˝The shiny, half gay guys?˝- She bit her lips thinking and his heart sank. Half-gay?

˝Yeah, those. There's good guys there too you know, talented, good looking, not gay˝

˝Uuu show me, are they manly?˝- He laughed at her enthusiasm. She really didn't know anything? Was she pretending? Something seemed off, like she was hiding something. He turned to her and saw her holding a notebook, scribbling fast. ˝Uh, sorry got an idea and had to write it down˝

He looked curious ˝What exgactly do you do?˝

˝Don't laugh, got it? I'm a nvoelist˝- her eyes shone with pride and he notice one of her front teeth were chipped a bit, not that it made her less beautiful.

˝Oh I see..romance novels?˝- He relaxed again. She probably wrote the sappy love stories every girl loved. The ones where the males stupidly followed girls, blind with love and bought them shit just for a look.

˝Uh, gore horror novels and short stories˝- She smiled shyly while he choked on his coke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

˝You could close your mouth˝- Ophelia laughed. The boy looked at her with crazy eyes.

˝I'd never imagine you'd be into that stuff..˝- He shrugged. Honestly he imagined her like any cutesy girl.

˝Why?˝- Somehow the usual feeling settled in her stomach. Oh look at that girl signing books, she's so pretty must be a romance novel author. Something with princes and all that crap. It made Ophelia's stomach turn in disgust. Why were girl so stigmatized? Couldn't she enjoy something action and horror filled? Gore,blood and guts everywhere with amazing weapons! Maybe a few trolls or hellhounds. Her head filled with ideas and she saw Jiho's hand wave in front of her face. He pressed his eyebrows together.

˝YOU here?˝

˝Uh, yeah, you should put some sun lotion, though, your shoulders will burn˝- She pointed at the reddening skin. Her eyes skimmed his body. The tattoos were tacky but also special in a way. ˝Who is she?˝- She pointed to a female portrait above his heart.

˝Mom, I wanted to have her on my forever.˝- Momma's boy. The first thought she wanted to say but his face made her stop. He looked proud to have her on his skin.

˝That's nice of you˝

˝You wanted to say mommy's boy, didn't you?˝

˝Nope˝

˝Liar˝- Ophelia laughed.

˝You can't prove it, so nope. And the rest? You have quite a few of them˝- Jiho's face lit up.

˝I can see yours too...˝

˝Believe me you don't wanna see them, they're not that...˝- Ophelia didn't finish her sentence. She sent him a wink instead.

˝Let me guess, gore?˝

˝Yap˝

˝You woman are weird˝- Ophelia laughed. He said with such a weird face, nose scrunched up eyes twinkling.

˝Believe me you're not the first one to say that, in fact I've taken it as a compliment˝- They were silent for a moment ˝You're shpulders will burn˝- The skin was becoming a deeper red now. How was he that pale?

˝Well then help me put lotion on˝- Jiho pouted at her.

˝How? Jump over the balcony railing and break my neck?˝- She glared back at him.

˝Yeah, it's novel material isn't it?˝- He stuck his tongue out at her. Ophelia growled and put her hair in a messy bun. It was getting to hot outside. The sun was high up, frying mercilessly.

˝YOU little fucker...˝- She gasped and reached for the water bottle which was empty.

˝I have water...˝- Jiho said from the other side of the railing.

˝Are you bribing me with water!?˝

˝Is it working?˝

˝hahahaah Oh god, that's a first˝

˝Glad I could be your first soemthing˝

˝Oh god˝

˝What?˝

˝You're so cheesy I should put you on pizza hahaha˝- Ophelia was holding her sides and giggling. She saw Jiho pout at her and that sent her into another fit of giggles, which only made the pout bigger and more exaggerated.

¨Fine, you don't have to come. I'll go burn and suffer alone.˝- Emphasizing the hurt part he shoot her a look and got up from the seat. Ophelia was thirsty and hungry, her head was starting to feel to warm, probably from not wearing a hat and she had some ideas in her head that she had to jog down fast. Rice, monsters and weird games. She scribbled quickly in her notepad as a water bottle hit her head.

˝WHAT THE?˝- Jiho shrugged from the other side of the railing.

˝You need to water yourself˝

˝I'm not a plant!˝- Ophelia screamed back. He laughed his ass off and waved.

˝Wanna come over? I have water AND food˝- She was about to protest when her stomach churned. Well, breakfast was a while back, she could eat something.

˝I would but I already have something planed with a friend˝- She checked her phone and found a message.

˝Why are you frowning?˝- Jiho asked leaning in the door way.

˝Nana ditched me, apparently she found a cute asian guy while shopping and he's to damn adorable to pass.˝- Ophelia sighed. All of her friends were out, having fun and she was stuck with a half naked half burned cute Asian guy. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that bad off. ˝I'll have to work you know...˝

˝Me too, at least you won't be alone˝- he gave her a big smile that made her grin back.

˝You want me to put that lotion on you that bad, eh?˝

˝Oh nooo! You found out!˝- Ophelia watched as he put his arms up dramatically, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He was an idiot. Cute but still idiot.

˝Fine idiot, I'll come over˝- Without waiting for his response, she shut the balcony door and went to take her supplies, her laptop, notepad, cell phone and change her shirt. The spaghetti top was starting to sting on her shoulders. She babbled about his burnt shoulders when she got them too. That would sting for a while. She peeled the top off and stared at her tattoos in the mirror. Moths, spiders and bats adorned her upper left shoulder with Nosferatu from the original German movie. She spent years inking everything she found spooky and beautiful and that included a zombie hello kitty on her inner left arm. So much for spooky. Six lines on the side of her stomach were now arrows. Her goal was to fill every part of her skin that wasn't like she desired it to be, even if that meant inking herself completely up.

* * *

˝You like burton stuff?˝- Jiho asked opening the door. Ophelia looked confused. ˝Your shirt˝- She had her Ex's oversized t-shirt on, oops.

˝It's just a brand˝- She came in. The room looked different. Like he cleaned up hastily. ˝You cleaned˝

˝Uhm no..˝

˝There were coke cans, boxers and other junk all around. How come you're alone? Aren't there more of you in the band? WAIIIT˝- Ophelia's stomach turned nervously. She suddenly didn't feel so good about coming over to his room. They were alone, very much alone. She tried to breathed slowly and clam herself but it didn't work. ˝I uhm...have to sit down˝- Landing not so graciously on her butt Ophelia exhaled hard. Jiho was beside her looking worried.

˝Sunfever? Hunger? Cold?˝- She shook her head.

˝I uhm...˝

˝Lie down.˝- Contradicting his words he picked her up bridal style and carried to one of the bedrooms. Panick rose in her stomach and she tried to free herself from his gasp only making them both stumble on the bed, Jiho landing above her. ˝Would you relax? I won't hurt you˝

˝Says who?˝- She said back defiantly, anxiety creeping on her fast. The room seemed to shrink fast caging her underneath him.

˝Is that it?˝

˝What?!˝

˝You're scared to be alone with me. I won't hurt you, some of the guys are out some of them sleeping in the room next to this. I wanted to keep you company, since our friends all ditched us. You can go back if you want to. I'm not keeping you a prisoner.˝- He let go of her and got of the bed. Ophelia felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Fact is, she didn't know him but he didn't seem like a bad guy or even capable of hurting females. Appearances could fool but she didn't feel it, no hidden hostility, maybe hidden dorkness but that was it. She frowned at the ceiling and rolled in a ball.

˝I'm sorry˝- She mumbled through her hands. The bed moved, like adding a weight on one side. She felt Jiho's hand on her shoulder.

˝Hey, it's okay. Just relax okay? I'll go grab some ice cream and uhmm coke?˝- Ophelia peered from under her hands and nodded.

˝Vanilla please˝

˝Both?˝

˝Why not?˝- She took her hands from her face and smiled a little.

˝Just wait here okay? Here˝- He gave her the laptop, cellphone and notepad she carried to his room and got of the bed. ˝I'll be back in a second˝- She watched as he almost tripped over himself trying to run as fast as he could. Weirdo. The door shut, he must have gone to the lobby downstairs to grab cokes and order ice cream. Slowly she relaxed and opened her laptop turning it on. The familiar windows tune started and she heard the door open.

˝You're that fast back?˝- Ophelia asked eyes glued to the screen.

˝Who are you?˝- An unknown male voice asked and Ophelia screamed.


	3. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3.

Ophelia grabbed the sheets tightly and swallowed hard. She bit back another scream. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, if she managed to run past him she could trap him in the room. A golden key was in the doorway. He approached her with arms raised high a slightly disturbing smile on his face.

˝Easy now, I won't hurt you, where's Jiho?˝- He said in a thickly accented voice. His eyes were slanted like Zico's. A band member?

˝Who?˝- She narrowed her eyes grabbing the first thing that was to her left, which was a lamp. Clutching it tightly she tried to look menacing.

˝Oh he told you his other name, Zico?˝- He sat on the edge of the bed and Ophelia almost jumped out of her skin. The sickly sweet smile was too much for her. He looked like a molester. The tone he used didn't help either. The door swiftly opened and another boy stepped in. He has a longer face, rounder eyes and somewhat longer hair with bangs in his eyes. Stretching and yawning he walked over the bed.

˝Oi Kyung, where's that fat ass?˝- He jumped on the bed and Ophelia instinctively dropped the lamp right on his hand. She crawled to the headboard of the bed looking wide eyed.

˝I got the ice-cream What the hell are you two doing here?˝- Jiho came back scowling. He had a pint of ice cream in his hand and coke bottles in the other. Ophelia looked at him pleadingly.

˝This molester came out of nowhere! And this one...uhmm˝- She buried herself behind two pillows yelling.

˝..Is a horse face I know, not nice to look up to. Kyung, Jaehyo piss off you're scaring her˝- Jiho sighed. Putting the ice-cream and coke on a table he pushed Kyung and Jaehyo off the bed.

˝Aww! Why you do that? We won't hurt her?˝- Jaehyo moaned from the floor.

˝Really? She's shaken, now get out!˝- Almsot dragging them by the collar her threw the boys out. Giggling and random Korean gibberish followed. Ophelia was silent, not knowing what to do. Her laptop was on the floor along with her notepad and other stuff. ˝It fell directly on the pillow, they're lucky˝

˝They?˝- Her voice was shaky.

˝Yeah I'd made them pay you a new one if they had broken it˝- Jiho sat on the bed. ˝Sorry about them, no sense of privacy or personal space whatsoever, they're good guys, just a bit curious˝

˝I'd say you don't talk to girls that often then˝

˝I'd say you're feeling better since you're cheeky again˝

˝Ice cream please˝- Long fingers passed her the pint and a spoon ˝Mango mint?˝

˝Hey it sounded good˝

˝Eww˝- She took the lid of never the less and took a spoon full ˝It's...strange but good I guess?˝

˝Lemme try˝- Jiho scooted over to her and took a spoon full of the ice-cream. Ophelia watched as he showed the entire spoon in his mouth licking it clean. His eyes closed and twitched while he was gauging the taste. She took the opportunity to look at his face more clearly, now that they were inches apart. Where Koreans supposed to have such big noses? And his bottom lip was big and plump. His eyes were slanted but big and the bleached hair fell on his face messy. She was residues of eyeliner and prominent cheek bones. He did have feminine features but they were as dominant as google images showed about k pop idols.

˝Found something interesitng?˝- He asked her and Ophelia cursed loudly. He caught her staring at him. She faced the wall and huffed.

˝Nothing really, just an ugly mug, your nose distracted me, it's big˝

˝That's not the only big thing about me˝- She almost choked on another spoonful of ice cream.

˝Yeah, ego perhaps.˝- She murmured back and dug in the ice cream. The ate in silence for a few minutes, each trying to decided if the flavour was actually edible or not. They've reached half of the container when Jiho spoke.

˝Sorry for scaring you before and for those jackasses˝

˝It's okay...I'm a little jumpy these days˝

˝Trouble sleeping?˝- She could hear the spark of interest in his voice.

˝Something like that˝- Putting the spoon down she reached for a coke bottle and took a small swing ˝I should work, have a dead line to meet˝

˝Oh yeah sure˝- Before she could reach he was already on his feet taking her laptop and putting it into her lap adding her notebook, cellphone and pen. ˝Want me to plug it in?˝

˝Yes please˝- Ophelia watched as he took one end of the charger and pushed the plug in before setting himself beside her on the bed, notepad in hand and earphones in another.

˝Time to write some songs˝- Jiho smiled widely before popping the earphones in his ear and choosing some songs on his phone. Ophelia watched mesmerized as he scribbled words in a language unknown to her, letter looking more like symbols. Of course he wrote in Korean, it wouldn't make sense to write in English and yet there it was the occasional english word or phrase tumbled in the lyrics. Why Asians did that, she'd never understand. She had to focus on her latest novel, the deadline was in thee weeks and she barely made half of it.

This novel was set in a small fisher town featuring a young couple trying to make a buisness with flowers. Forget me not's they called it, small blue flowers that bloomed in the spring coloring the village in a peacefull sky blue. Some said it connected them to the sea at that time. Little did they know those flowers attracted the spirits of the dead and forgotten, broken hearted maidens and sailors lost at sea.

Ophelia was about to add the gore parts but things didn't click, it was too predictable. She needed that extra umph that made her novel stand out. This was just cliché. She had nightmares about this novel and they all ended the same.

She loosing her manager because the book was a huge flop.

Losing sleep wasn't something new to her but not reaching success was. She tried writing in the morning, the evening and the day. It was all the same, same old shit slipping from her fingers through the keyboard.

What was she missing?

˝Stop frowning so hard..˝-Jiho said in a low voice beside her. He was hunched above his notebook glaring at it. ˝Words don't come out today, eh?˝

˝Yeah...I feel like I'm missing something. Do you ever feel like you used everything in yourself?˝- Her eyes met his seriously. Burning your inspiration – the one true fear every artist had.

˝Always but then I have those assholes to push me harder and inspire me. Maybe you should take a day off? Fill your batteries, find a new muse?˝

˝I tried that!˝- Ophelia threw her pen across the room and sighed loudly. ˝Nothing seems to work!˝

˝Then you need a distraction˝

˝Like what?˝- She breathed out.

˝Like this˝- Jiho said and lowered his lips on top of hers making her gasp.


	4. Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

* * *

˝Want to hear something special and cheesy?˝- Jiho breathed on her neck. His bleach hair tickled her skin. She could feel his hand drapped over her, warm and soft. The sun was setting, coloring the room in warm red tones. Ophelia didn't want to but nodded never the less.

˝You're my first caucasian girl˝- As soon as his words came out her hand slapped him, as hard as she could. It was the single worst thing he could have said after sex. Her eyes burned with the anticipation of tears. Gridding her teeth she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, putting them on hastily. ˝Hey, wait I didn't mean it like that!˝- Jiho siad grabbing her wrist. His eyes traveled down to the tattoos on her hip and midriff. Arrows, thin and sharp. ˝What are they?˝

˝Pointers for me˝- Ophelia said in a small voice fully dressed. She grabbed her laptop and cell phone and slammed the door. She was gone way to long, doing what she shouldn't have and now payed the price. The others would sniff out where she was, how was she supposed to explain everything? The skin on her shoulders stung, sun burn, just what she had to add to her troubles. She passed the two boys that were in the room before. They eyed her curiously and smiled lightly.

They know and they're gloating.

Suddenly she felt the urge to vomit. Running she crashed in her room, threw the electronics on the bed and dashed for the bathroom. She desperately needed it. Needed to release. Shaky hands found a small, metallic object shinning in the light of the bathroom. She turned the shower on, letting scorging hot water run and stripped. It hurt her skin, on the stung parts of her shoulders but she didn't mind. Taking the small object she slowly ran it across the skin. A thin gash appeared filling with blood and staining the water red.

It calmed.

It let her collect herself.

It helped.

A new arrow, a new promise to herself.

Never again, until she cut again.

* * *

˝Yo Zico-aaah˝- Kyung cheered his friend. Jiho had a frown on his face and his t shirt the wrong way on.

˝She ran to her room. What did you do?˝- Jaehyo answered automatically. Both saw the look in his eyes. Guilt. And he did it again. ˝I want a vacation Jiho, not a lawsuit in the making.˝- Without another word he left for his room.

Jiho turned to his friend whom he'd known for most of his life. They knew each other's secrets, weaknesses and virtues and right now he was giving him a hard look. Sighing he flopped next to Kyung on the sofa.

˝I'm listening˝

˝Funny, you usually never do˝

˝You're going to give me a long talk, aren't you?˝

˝Not really, what's with her? She seems overly jumpy˝

˝I wish I knew, she's hiding stuff but then we just met this morning, it's nothing new˝

˝And already you banged her˝

˝She didn't exactly protest.˝

˝Wait, so she wanted to and then ran away, Jiho that doesn't..˝

˝I kinda said a stupid thing˝- Jiho confessed. Kyung jumped to his feet eyes wide.

˝I knew it! What did you say you idiot?!˝

˝That she was my first white girl˝

˝The fuck Jiho!?˝

˝I don't know! I didn't think˝

˝You never do, women aren't toys Jiho, get that in your mind already!˝- He didn't scream but rather used a softer voice which only made it worse for Jiho. He wanted Kyung to yell at him, but this was worse.

* * *

Ophelia was freshly showered, new band-aid in place typing furiously on her laptop. This was what she needed, the spark to start her novel. It usually was, whenever she cut, inspiration came. Sadly she'd run out of run soon of later, but she didn't think about that, only about the blood on the girl, her disemboweled midriff eyes wide in horror and her fiance, slashing a goat's neck while chanting old prayers to the sea god.

It would fit.

The forget me not's always bloomed on the same day, the day blood spilled.

She didn't realize how it was almost morning by the time she stopped typing. She was there, almost done, only a conclusion needed. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple chilling her in the late hours. She didn't hear the girls come back, surely they heard her type and left her to work. She'd squeeze it before breakfast. Time to type...

* * *

** time elapse **

* * *

˝Jiho why the long face?˝- Kyung asked while they rode to the venue. They were supposed to have sound check and prepare for tonight's show. Block B's comeback with a new album, all shiny and strong and yet their leader looked like he swallowed a turd. He became obsessed with work and started to read books, which he never did before. Now he devoured them, novels, memoirs what ever he could get his hands on. Audiobook, e book and paper in his hands. Pages whipped and he didn't stop. Kyung was worried about his friend but Jiho kept shrugging. He said he wanted to expand his vocabulary and topics for song writing. He usually never had problems with that, creativity was one of his strongest virtue.

He held a book in his lap, small, black with golden lettering. It was a gore novel, part of a short series named „ The 7 Deadly Sins". This particular was about Lust, the last in the series featuring a short story about a white women raped and killed for lust by an exotic looking man.

The author was a female, there was a short description about her. Part of his was underlined. It read:

_Ophelia Warren, novelist. Author of the best selling books like Midsummers glow and her most recent work „ The 7 Deadly Sins". She found inspiration in her daily life, recording on her body. She was found one sunny morning, May this year with her wrists cut. She passed away from blood loss. The autopsy revealed her body was full of arrows – marks where she cut and then tattooed over herself. Each line was chronologically in line with the release dates of her book._

No one suspected anything, having the memory of a girl with a burned wrist completely washed away from their minds. All exept Zico...


End file.
